


Late Night Visitor

by DaisyChainz



Series: Meet the Knights of Ren [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aka fuck buddies, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, KoR on KoR, M/M, Non-monogamous Relationship, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Post The Rise of Kylo Ren comic, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Sometimes, Kuruk and Vicrul share a bed. Sometimes, they share the passion that is the Shadow.Sometimes, Vicrul waits until Kuruk is half asleep--then tricks him into doing all the work.
Relationships: Kuruk/Vicrul (Star Wars)
Series: Meet the Knights of Ren [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860607
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> The more I write these two the more I find myself shipping them (see the fluffy boys of my 'Bewitched'/Republic au). I absolutely don't see them in an actual relationship; they're too chaotic for that. But there is definitely affection, and they find comfort in each other. They genuinely like one another, and get a lot of joy out of giving each other shit.

Kuruk woke out of a dead sleep, just in time to hear his door slide open. He knew who was coming into his room this deep into the sleep cycle, right before he heard Vicrul's foot hit the button rung of his bunk. 

Of course, Kuruk didn't have to be able to see into the future to know what Vicrul wanted at this hour. He was groggy and still mostly asleep, but he felt a stirring in his groin. 

It was warm on board the Buzzard, the cooling system unable to keep ahead of the heat radiating off the two nearby suns, even on the dark side of the planet they were orbiting. He was stripped down to just his small clothes and, based on the skin sliding along his as he was joined in the narrow bunk, so was Vicrul. It wasn't surprising, Vicrul was known to wander the ship naked if he didn't feel like taking clothes into the refresher with him. 

Vicrul settled against him, mostly laying on top with their space constraints. "Are you awake?" He breathed into Kuruk's ear, his lips brushing along the skin. Kuruk felt more interest from between his legs. 

Still he mumbled grumpily, "who wouldn't be, you coming in here like a herd of bantha."

Vicrul snorted. "We both know that's not true. I'm as silent as space itself. It's not my fault you already knew I was coming." He slid to lie more atop Kuruk, pressing one hand across his chest. His fingers were light, thieves hands. But laying almost naked in his bunk, Kuruk only had one thing he wanted to take. Vicrul leaned in and found Kuruk's lips, stealing a kiss. 

Ok, Kuruk had two things he wanted to take. 

But Kuruk was tired and decided to play hard to get. He enjoyed Vicrul's soft lips against his, the gentle nipping of his sharp white teeth as he teased him. Once he drew away Kuruk said "ugh, it's the middle of the night. I was sleeping." He put just a tiny bit of whine in it to give Vicrul a challenge. 

He didn't disappoint. Moving to lay fully over top of him, Vicrul pressed his hard cock against his thigh. "I'd feel bad about waking you up," Kuruk knew better than that, "but your dick is definitely telling me otherwise." Vicrul ground his hip against Kuruk's traitorous cock, then bit him in the sensitive spot under his jaw. 

Kuruk couldn't stop the yelp that escaped him, and his hands flew up to wrap around Vicrul's narrow waist. "Fine." He muttered, now wide awake. "But you're doing all the work."

Vicrul sat up, straddling Kuruk's thighs. Even in the low light Kuruk could see him. Kuruk was wider and heavier-set than Vicrul; not as wide as Kylo, but bigger than Vicrul. His legs were spread wide and one hand was already under the waistband of his clothes. He stroked himself as his other hand wandered over Kuruk's bare skin. He felt himself give a little shiver as those long, fine-boned fingers traced his abdominals. Vicrul had thieves hands and he was definitely plotting. The other hand joined the first in enjoying Kuruk's muscular chest. 

Kuruk reached up and smoothed his own hands over Vicrul, marveling at the contrasts of their skin even in the low light. He started at his thighs, so conveniently near. From there he followed his lines up, his thumbs tracing the crease of his groin through his clothes, then over his stomach. He ignored the press of his hips upward; Vicrul's invitation to stroke his cock. Smiling at the low frustrated sound he received, he quickly turned it into a groan by caressing both nipples with his thumbs. 

"Oh, you can start there." Vicrul stretched forward enough that Kuruk could lick and suck at his chest, just the way he knew Vicrul liked it. He paid careful attention to each nipple, rolling his tongue over them and sucking them between his teeth. Vicrul rolled his cock against Kuruk's stomach. Once he had gotten him breathing hard he pushed him away teasingly. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be the one doing all the work."

Because he often worked under pressure, Vicrul could not be sex-addled so quickly. He quickly responded, "you're just getting me warmed up, so I can make it even better for you."

A deep chuckle came from Kuruk's chest. "I like how something I just did to make you feel good, was somehow for my benefit."

As an answer, Vicrul slid back until his ass was sliding over Kuruk's cock, and he kissed him again. Kuruk couldn't stop the groan the deep kiss pulled from him. His hands pressed down on Vicrul's thighs, holding him still while he rutted between his ass cheeks. Vicrul answered by drawing his tongue across the roof of his mouth, swallowing the sounds he drew from him. 

Vicrul's hands were supporting him on Kuruk's shoulders. He shifted, which further pressed his ass over Kuruk, until he could move them. His finger tips traced along Kuruk's wide jaw, gently caressing his skin, just brushing his earlobe. He drew them down his throat and across the dip between his clavicles, while still working his tongue across Kuruk's. Kuruk couldn't help squirming under him, the feel of his tongue, his hands, his ass all touching him. Every motion waking him further and setting his nerves alight. He panted into Vicrul's mouth, his hands gripping his thighs thoughtlessly. 

Kuruk hadn't been drawn into the Shadow for murder and mayhem. He had been drawn by passion. The all-encompassing freedom to feel and be engulfed by those feelings. To give everything over to what gave you those feelings; whether it was the satisfaction of drawing blood, or the lust burning through your veins for a lover. The idea of Jedi repression left him cold; the Shadow allowed his blood to burn. 

Vicrul knew exactly how to ignite that passion in Kuruk; they both knew it. When Vicrul licked into his mouth again, dragged his own fingers against Kuruk's chest, he finally achieved his goal. 

With a growl Kuruk somehow managed to flip them in the narrow bunk, Vicrul gasping when his back hit the mattress. He started laughing and Kuruk growled "you son of a bitch. You knew you were gonna get fucked tonight." Vicrul kissed him and wrapped his long arms and legs around him, not in apology, but to make it worth his while. Kuruk rolled his hips in response. 

Finally he drew his mouth away from Vicrul's. He felt around under the edge of the mattress for the lube he kept there, for himself and Vicrul's nighttime visits.

Vicrul took it out of his hands, opening the jar and slicking up his fingers. Kuruk pressed his lips to Vicrul's throat, licked the skin, then sat up to start working off his clothes. Once he had managed that, Vicrul lifted his hips and Kuruk pulled off his as well. While he was tossing them off the bunk Vicrul worked a hand between his legs and began opening himself up. 

Still sitting up between his legs, Kuruk had a front row seat. He leaned back on his heels, absently stroking himself as he watched. Vicrul's eyes glittered in the low light, never leaving Kuruk's face or body. He gave little gasps at the movement of his fingers, adding a third quickly. With his free hand he reached for the lube and held it out. "Here, get ready."

Kuruk took it with a smile, "eager?"

Vicrul simply answered, "you know I am."

The grasp of his own slick fingers shot through every part of Kuruk. He was eager as well and Vicrul moved his hand without complaint as he prodded his cock against him. As good as his hand had felt, it was going to be nothing compared to the hot clutch of Vicrul's body. 

He eased his head in, the rest of him going easily. They both groaned, a long wanton sound, until he bottomed out. Kuruk laid across Vicrul, his face buried in his neck, both panting. 

Vicrul sounded strained, but he still managed to tease, "you haven't gone back to sleep, have you?"

In response, Kuruk pulled out abruptly and shoved back in. Other than a sharp intake of breath, Vicrul was finally silenced. 

So he did it again. Short, hard thrusts, Kuruk's hands gripping Vicrul's shoulders as he leaned on his forearms. Vicrul's hands didn't stay still. They gripped his hair, his shoulders, they clawed at his back. His legs were wrapped around his waist again, his feet in the small of his back. They pressed him further in with every thrust. He pulled his knees back to take him deeper. 

Kuruk could only keep that up for so long. He slowed for a moment, licking across Vicrul's jaw and then kissing him hot and hard. As soon as he responded Kuruk began longer thrusts, making sure his cock dragged Vicrul's tight rim going both directions. He whined into Kuruk's mouth, hands now settling a firm grip on his ass. They kneaded and pulled with every motion. 

It wasn't meant to be a long slow fuck, not this time. This time they both wanted to feel everything, hot and fast. To be overtaken suddenly, like a wildfire. 

Kuruk dug in his knees and kept his strokes even, as he felt Vicrul start to fall apart beneath him. Breathing too hard for kissing he drew back enough to watch. Vicrul tipped his head back, mouth open, a needy whine falling from his throat. He was so close; Kuruk didn't need the Shadow to know it. Still, he watched it twice: first in his mind's eye, then with his eyes open, as Vicrul came on his cock. The way he squeezed his eyes shut, the way his mouth hung open. The way he shivered and shook, how he gripped Kuruk with his ass and his arms and legs. How his hot come spread between their stomachs. His cry was just starting to die when Kuruk buried his face back against his shoulder and gave into the pleasure. Gave himself to the Shadow. 

They lay, shivering in the hot ship, breathing hard against each other's skin. Kuruk just about felt he had the strength to move again when a voice from down the hall broke their silence. 

"Now go to sleep!"

Kuruk grinned and Vicrul giggled. "We'll go three more times, just for that!" He yelled back. Kuruk groaned and smacked his ass. Vicrul moaned. "You can go all you want. I'm going back to sleep." He prevented a response by jerking his still half-hard cock out unceremoniously. 

He nudged Vicrul over until there was just enough room for them to lie, mostly side by side. Kuruk smiled sleepily when he realised for all of Vicrul's big talk: he had already dozed back off.


End file.
